The invention relates to a pneumatic spring arrangement as defined in the introductory part of patent claim 1.
A pneumatic spring system of the type specified herein comprising a pneumatic spring cover, a pneumatic spring piston and a pneumatic spring bellows as the important structural components of the pneumatic spring module is described, for example in DE-C-195 08 980, which uses a vibration damper. The vibration damper comprises in this connection a container tube that is at least in sections surrounded by the pneumatic spring piston, and a piston rod which is connected in a fixed manner with the core area and immerses in the container tube in a sliding manner. Furthermore, the vibration damper is equipped with a damper bearing in most cases.
Now, the construction of the pneumatic spring piston is introduced in the following in greater detail. The pneumatic spring piston comprises a face area that is arranged opposite the pneumatic spring cover with the first fastening area for securing the one end of the pneumatic spring bellows. Said face area is adjoined by the second fastening area for securing the other end of the pneumatic spring bellows. Said fastening area is provided with an undercut forming of a shoulder. Another part of the pneumatic spring piston forms the lateral roll-off surface on which the pneumatic spring bellow is capable of rolling off while forming a loop.
In German laid-open patent DE-A-199 07 656, which was published on a later date, the pneumatic spring bellows is secured on the pneumatic spring piston, in a manner such that an additional support element is used in addition to the usual clamping ring, notably in the form of a second clamping ring, a bush with a collar, or by means of a suitable design of the bellows within the fastening area.
Now, the problem of the invention is to secure for a pneumatic spring system of the type specified above the fastening of the pneumatic spring bellow on the pneumatic spring piston with inclusion of the vibration damping device in such a manner that a high tear-off force is assured combined with an easy way of installation.
Said problem is solved according to the characterizing part of claim 1 in that a clamping lock is arranged within the face area and the second fastening area, whereby the latter is comprised of at least one outer ring body and at least one inner ring body, said bodies being individual components, whereby
the outer ring body, as a one-piece composite body, comprises a collar for receiving the second fastening area, and at least one spring arm extending in the axial direction and comprising a barb; and
the inner ring body, the latter being a one-piece composite body as well, comprises an outer ring and an inner ring, whereby the outer ring is provided with at least one radially outwardly directed second barb extending around the shoulder of the pneumatic spring piston in a supporting manner, whereby, furthermore, the inner ring serves for centrally receiving the container tube; and whereby, furthermore, the outer ring and the inner ring are connected with one another in such a manner that at least one plug aperture is provided for receiving the first barb in a locking manner.
Useful further developments of the embodiment of the invention are specified in claims 2 to 14.